Powerpuff Girls Z
by Parareru
Summary: KPAnime fusion. An accident with some stolen Chemical X has bestowed fantastic powers to three residents of Middleton. Now the girls have to find a balance between their ordinary lives and their new super powers. If only the villains would cooperate.


**Powerpuff Girls Z**

A KP/Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z fusion.

From Parareru Productions

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Kim Possible, the original Powerpuff Girls, nor their Anime incarnations.

**A/N:** This story is set prior to the events of StD.

**Chapter 1: The Power of Chemical Z**

"Ngh! Agh! Grr!" Drakken ground out in impotent fury as he studied the unresponsive, stolen substance on the lab table in front of him. No matter what he tried, it just simply sat there mocking him with all of its simple complexity.

"You know, a little fiber in your diet might help with that," Shego commented laconically as she leaf through the latest issue of Villain's digest and Drakken nearly tore out his hair in frustration. She knew that it would infuriate the blue skinned mad scientist, but she figured that he deserved a little needling since he had chosen to lair in yet another snow capped Mt Middleton hideout.

Shego hated the cold. Just hated it with a passion. She had hated ever since growing up in Go City and dealing with that wonderful phenomenon called lake effect snow. While her brothers, even dour, self-absorbed Mego, would gleefully romp through the snow, building forts, snowmen and mountains of snowballs, she would be safely indoors wrapped in warm blankets and turning up the thermostat. The cold just seemed to seep into her bones and linger. At times it seemed like it would take a week of lounging on a Caribbean beach to leech the cold out of her.

"Zip the lip, Shego!" Drakken unexpectedly snarled back.

"Ex-Cuse me?" Shego demanded, an eyebrow rising of its own accord at Drakken's snippy tone. Another thing Shego hated was snippy, especially when she wasn't the one delivering the snip.

Leveling his most intimidating glare at his most troublesome minion Drakken added his most fierce growl for good measure. "I wouldn't be having this trouble if you had gotten the job right!"

Tossing her magazine aside, Shego leapt to her feet and leveled an accusatory finger right back at Drakken. "Hold on! Don't you even try to blame me for this! You told me to hit the Space Center and steal the jar marked Chemical X! That's the jar you got on the table! Not my fault if you can't figure out what to do with it!"

"Under the right conditions this is supposed to be a source of unimaginable power!" Drakken roared as he snatched up the stolen jar labeled Chemical X and gave it a shake. The clear jar was about the size of a large economy sized coffee can and the dark liquid sloshed around the insides viscously.

Not to be outdone, Shego roared right back at Drakken. "Well, maybe one of the 'conditions' is that an actual genius needs to work on it!"

"Again with the hurtful words, Shego?"

"Are we interrupting?" a familiar and hated voice said sweetly.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken shouted in surprise as he zeroed in on the voice.

"And Ron Stoppable," Ron added as he came up beside Kim with his best heroic swagger, which was only marred somewhat by the fresh cinnamon bun he had in hand.

"Bah, I can't be bothered to remember minor details like that," Drakken said with a dismissive wave of his free hand.

Still somewhat tweaked from her exchange with Drakken, Shego simply gave her supposed employer a questioning glance. "So after all that you really expect me to go at it with Possible like usual?"

"Of course, it is what I pay you for after all," Drakken said, his tone saying more than anything that he considered it a stupid question.

"Okay, we are so finishing this later," Shego promised as she fired up her comet power and charged at Kim.

"Ron, get the Chemcial X," Kim ordered as she met Shego's charge. The two began exchanging blows with almost mechanical precision. Jab, parry, counter, reverse, kick, duck, spin, kick, kick, block, parry, jab, punch, block. Back and forth the two went, neither able to gain the advantage over the other.

"On it, KP!" Ron answered as he raced for Drakken. He was about to snatch the stolen jar from Drakken's hand when he remembered the tasty treat he held in his hand. He was momentarily torn as he considered his options, whether to quickly wolf it down, which would be a shame since the treat just begged to savored and lingered over, or set it aside and wrest the valuable chemical from Drakken.

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to hand over the Chemical X if I asked politely?" Ron asked trying to have his cinnamon bun and eat it too.

"Why certainly," Drakken answered disarmingly and held the Chemical X out in one hand.

"Really?" Ron was rather surprised that had worked. He was sure that he had been asking a rhetorical question as he reached out with his free hand to take possession of the container.

"No! Not really," Drakken snapped back as he snatched back the jar and gave Ron a shove.

"So not cool!" Ron protested as he surged back to his feet.

"Well, maybe not for you, but I've been dying to do that to someone since Dementor did that to me with the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer," Drakken retorted as he blew a raspberry at the sidekick.

"Gimme that Chemical X," Ron yelled as he reached out to retrieve the stolen goods.

"Never," Drakken responded as he slapped Ron's hands away.

Both sets of hands began rapidly batting at each other. After several moments, the two paused and looked at their empty hands and then back at each other accusingly. At the same moment, the two of them looked upwards and spotted the Chemical X sent sailing during their tussle.

"It's mine," both of them yelled in unison as they dove for the airborne container and thoroughly managed to get tangled up with each other in the process.

Both Drakken and Ron gasped in horror as the Chemical X flew through the air and bounced along the counter top. The Chemical X was priceless, but for Ron's sake Wade had applied a general dollar figure to the stolen goods. Extracted from a comet now on a collision course with the sun, each drop of Chemical X was roughly equal to Ron's entire Naco royalties. Considering how many drops were in that one jar… Ron did the math and all his gibbering brain could come up with was lotsa, lotsa, lotsa.

The Chemical X bounced on the countertop, flipped end over end, teetered precariously back and forth before finally landing right side up with a slight, wobbling rattle as the cap popped off the container. The two of them let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey! Where's my cinnamon bun?" Ron suddenly asked as he looked at his disturbingly empty hand.

Drakken gasped as he looked up and spotted the missing pastry, sent on a higher trajectory during their scuffle, now falling towards the open jar of Chemical X.

"Ah, my cinnamon bun!" Ron cried in horror as his sticky bun flew threw the air to land in squarely in the open jar. There was a slightly malevolent sounding hiss as the pastry instantly dissolved and blended with the Chemical X.

"You buffoon!" Drakken howled as he regained his footing and stared at his now tainted supply of Chemical X. "You've completely ruined my new power source!"

Ron, also rising to his feet, placed a pair of indignant hands on his hips. "And what about my cinnamon bun? That was handmade with sugar, and spice and everything nice! It said so on the sign!"

"Bah! Who cares about your pastry! The Chemical X was irreplaceable!" Drakken ranted as he slammed the Chemical X down on the counter.

The jar containing the Chemical X twitched on the counter.

"And so was my cinnamon bun!" Ron retorted just as hotly, slamming fist on the same counter.

The jar twitched and bounced twice on the counter as Ron and Drakken engaged in another rapid fire hand slapping battle. As if somehow affected by the nearby conflict the Chemical X began to bounce along the counter. Drawing energy from within, the dark liquid within the container began to bubble and froth. The clatter from the dancing container finally attracted Drakken's and Ron's attention and they ceased their squabbling antics. Together the two of them stared at the container, enraptured by the motions of the Chemical X. With one final twitch and rattle, a dim light could be seen coming from the roiling liquid, growing with each passing second.

"Is that supposed to do that? I don't think it's supposed to do that," Ron said quickly, finally finding his voice as the Chemical X took on a glowing rainbow hue.

Quickly, Drakken shoved Ron out of the way and waved a sensor probe at the altered Chemical X.

"Yes! Success!" Drakken shouted as he snatched up the now glowing jar of Chemical X and slapped a strange looking pronged cap on it. "Haha! And with Chemical X powering my Hyper Annihilation Beam…"

"You know, I can understand annihilating something, but how do you hyper annihilate it?" Ron interrupted Drakken's evil rant. "I mean, is the hyper really all that necessary?"

"Yes! It makes it sound a thousand times cooler!" Drakken sneered.

"Yeah. But it's a ray gun," Ron pointed out as he maneuvered himself between Drakken and his Death Ray.

"Yes!" Drakken bit out tersely as he tried to barrel past Ron.

"And it causes instant death?"

"Yes! That would be the general idea! If you'd just get out of the way I'll be glad to give you a personal demonstration!"

"Then why don't you just call it a death ray?" Ron persisted as he doggedly tried to keep Drakken from getting past him.

Drakken juked left and dodged right, shoulder checking Ron aside. "Because I have like a million death rays!"

"So don't you think it's a little old and tired by this point." Ron gamely tried to hinder Drakken's progress in plugging the Chemical X module into the Death Ray.

"Well, you know what they say. Go with your strengths," Drakken gloated as he finally managed to lock the glowing power cell into the housing.

Moving quickly, Drakken swung the Hyper Annihilation Beam's chassis around, knocking Ron aside in the process. He took aim at the bobbing and weaving Kim Possible, still engaged in battle with Shego, through the reticle and depressed the firing stud. The Hyper Annihilation Beam began to whine in a prelude to emitting a beam of absolute destruction. Suddenly, for no discernable reason, the weapon powered down while emitting little more than a paltry shower of sparks.

"Ngh. Argh. Grr." Drakken growled as he fiddled with the buttons on the Hyper Annihilation Beam trying to bring it to life again.

"You know, a little more fiber in your diet would help with that problem," Ron pointed out helpfully.

"Would everybody please stop saying that!" Drakken yelled as he slammed a fist down on the Hyper Annihilation Beam's control panel and the device's readout's jumped briefly in response

"Um, so are you sure that glowing jar of juice was supposed to power your ray gun?" Ron asked in a somewhat mocking tone.

"Do have any idea how many jigawatts of power I was reading?" Drakken demanded testily.

"Uh huh, well, let's just say that I have no idea what a jigawatt is?" Ron responded

"It means lots and lots and lots of power!" Drakken yelled, frustrated beyond all measure by the obtuseness of the buffoon as he punctuated each word with a blow to the Hyper Annihilation Beam. With the final blow to the weapon it burst to life with a high pitched whine that built up to a deafening crescendo.

"Oh, snap. That's not good," Drakken said, his face going pale.

"You broke it, didn't you? You broke the death ray?" Ron accused.

"That's Hyper Annihilation Beam and let's not point fingers. This is as much your fault as mine," Drakken argued.

"Kim! Drakken foiled himself again!" Ron yelled.

"Little busy, Ron," Kim said, half listening as she dodged a volley of Shego's comet blasts. Even so, Kim felt her spirits lift at Ron's announcement. All that was left now would be to take Shego down and then she and Ron could return to home.

"Shego!" Drakken bellowed.

"Little busy here. I'll get back to you after I finish cleaning Kimmie's clock," Shego grunted as she blocked a flying kick from Kim.

"Hmm, yes, well, that's all very good, but there is the matter of the massive explosion that is going to destroy the lair in a few moments," Drakken said with surprising calmness.

Both Shego and Kim halted in mid-blow at Drakken's announcement and stared hard at the blue-skinned mad scientist.

"You screwed it up again, didn't you?" Shego demanded.

"Less blaming and more running would be helpful right now," Drakken said with a nervous glance at the Hyper Annihilation Beam that was currently building to overload.

"Another time, Kimmie," Shego said quickly as she bolted. "Did you at least remember the escape plan?"

"Don't worry. When the lair blows up, Kim Possible goes with it," Drakken chortled as sets of enormous blast doors slammed down over all the entrances and the two villains hopped into a pair of coffin shaped escape pods. "Farewell, Kim Possible!"

"Hey, no fair!" Ron protested as the escape pods blasted free and another set of blast doors fell into place behind the pair of fleeing villains..

"Wade?" Kim said as she pulled out her Kimmunicator.

"Sup, Kim?" Wade answered as he took a sip from his ever present soda.

"Drakken just blew out of here and trapped us with a death ray about to go critical," Kim explained the sitch. "Can you find us a way out of the lair?"

"This is bad," Wade answered after a moment. "Even the air ducts are sealed. Can you disarm the weapon?"

Kim grabbed hold of the power cell tried to yank it free, but it wouldn't budge. "No good, Wade. Can you link up and shut it down remotely?"

Wade typed furiously away at his keyboard, but had to give up after a few seconds. "It's no good. The command circuits are all fused. It's locked in a cyclic power loop. You've got maybe thirty seconds to a minute before it blows.

"Maybe we can pry the battery thingie out," Ron suggested as he rummaged through his pockets for something helpful and handed the discards to Kim. "Wrapper, Diablo sauce, yo-yo, gum, change… Man, why don't I have anything useful in here?"

Abandoning the search of his pockets Ron began to frantically rummage through Drakken's equipment in search of anything he could use to pry the power cell free.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Ron" Kim warned as Ron held up a pair of long metal tongs triumphantly.

"No time, Kim," Ron answered as he stabbed the tongs into the weapon's housing.

"Ron!" Kim cried as the death ray sparked and a stray surge of uncontrolled energy blasted Ron backwards. Obviously what little time they had left was gone as the weapon began to shake violently in its final death throes.

Kim prayed she was in time as she dove for Ron's unconscious body and shielded him with her own as the world vanished in flash of blindingly white light.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Humming a happy little tune, Tara fairly skipped out of the Middleton Mall with a couple of bags in hand. Not even the lack of a ride could dampen her bubbly mood. Even though none of the other girls were able to join her for a day of shopping she had made arrangements to meet up with both Hope and Bonnie at Bueno Nacho.

Tara had to smile as she spotted a pair of young girls blowing bubbles outside of the food court. There was something pure and simple about watching those fragile bubbles dance in the wind.

Tara felt more than heard the explosion. Her head swiveled about trying to locate the source of the explosion, but all she could spot were streaks of inky, black light arcing overhead. "What on earth happened?" she wondered to herself.

Explosions were hardly a part of Tara's normal everyday life, but even by her own admittedly inexperienced estimation the blast must have been enormous. Tara's heart leapt into her throat as she spotted one particularly large, glowing streak of white light descend towards her. More accurately it was falling towards the pair of children contentedly blowing bubbles into the wind, blissfully unaware of the danger falling towards them.

Before she could even think about it, Tara found herself running at breakneck speed towards the two children, her bags long since tossed to the side. Reaching the children, Tara cast one last glance upwards, confirming that as fast as she had moved, the descending ball of light had moved faster. Wincing in anticipation, Tara huddled protectively around the girls as the world vanished in a flash of blindingly white light.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Bonnie stopped short in her tracks as she caught sight of the explosion near the peak of Mt. Middleton. "Great, what the hell did Kim do now," Bonnie muttered to herself as she watched streaks from the explosion arc through the air. She stared hard as one particular streak seemed to arrow right towards her.

She moved from left to right and watched incredulously as the streak of white light seemed to track her movements. "Oh, this is so Kim's fault," Bonnie growled as the white light finally seemed to make up its mind and veer slightly away from her. She sighed in relief as she automatically tracked the path of the glowing streak of light. Her eyes widened in surprise as she spotted a group of kids playing baseball in the park across the street.

Despite her reputation as an ice queen bee, as well as a few other less complimentary appellations, Bonnie wasn't completely heartless. Standing by while some kid got nailed by some comet-like explosion was not something even she could do. Besides if she managed to save some kids that Kim had put in danger she'd be the one that would be the real hero. "Hey you stupid kids! Get the hell out of there!" Bonnie yelled as she ran for the cluster of children.

Most of the kids had the good sense to flee the area upon catching sight of the ball of light barreling down on them. All except for the batter. The kid stood there with his baseball bat held limply in his hand as he simply stared up into the sky.

"There's always gotta be one idiot," Bonnie grumbled to herself as she tossed a quick glance over her shoulder and spotted the glowing streak closing in on her. It would be close. Very close. Bonnie poured on the speed and leapt for the child. She felt the impact of the collision as the rest of the world vanished in a flash of blindingly white light.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Next: The Girls Appear.

**A/N:**

Hi folks. After a long hiatus, I am back to writing. Updates to my other stories will follow shortly.

It should be fairly obvious who and which ones the girls will be. This story will take a more mature tone than either animated incarnations.

I've had the idea for this story since watching fansubs of Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z.

Now to explain my long absence…

Well, sadly I did lose the writing spark during the middle of last year. I tried to work around it, but then disaster struck. My computer was hit with a virus and I found my credit card number used to purchase Indian porn. While, I can appreciate the work Bali-wood is doing, Indian porn does not float my boat.

So in light of that horrifying discovery, I severely curtailed my net activity and as an added measure, purchased a newer computer. That was my second mistake. I had all of my work stored on a USB drive, but somehow in the interim I misplaced it. Yes, a little shortsighted of me I know, but I thought it was of little importance since I had my work also backed up on my main computer's hard drive. My old computer's hard drive. The one that I had wiped and given away.

Apparently, there is truth to the Rule of Acquisition that goes, "no good deed goes unpunished."

Needless to say, I was quite horrified to find all my work missing when I went to revisit it. After an exhaustive search I finally gave up on locating my files as a lost cause. All of my story development notes. So sad. So very sad. And so, I began a long laborious process of reimagining my prospective chapters from scratch.

Then I hit a little snag. I found the thumb drive all of my original notes. Apparently, my exhaustive search wasn't nearly as exhaustive as I thought. When I compared the two sets of files, I found my thought processes had more or less paralleled each other, but I did find some differing concepts. Before I could feel comfortable publishing again, I found it necessary to review the entirety of my notes and decide which ones to keep and which to discard.

Now, I've finally reached a place where I'm able publish again.

So, on with the show!


End file.
